


we made these memories for ourselves

by callumsmitchells



Category: EastEnders
Genre: 3 times + 1, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells
Summary: Callum realises that he has no photos of him and Ben, so he decides it's time that they should have some together.or, three times ben and callum take photos of each other, plus one time someone takes a photo of them
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	we made these memories for ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i've had a very stressful day and i thought i lost this (plus 11k of another fic) but i managed to find them so now i'm uploading this to relive myself of stress
> 
> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

** one **

Callum wrapped hi s arm around Ben’s shoulders, pulling him into hi s body. They lazed on the sofa, nothing to do with their day other than staying in  each other’s company. It was hot indoors, but even hotter outside,  and Callum had managed to find some fans to  direct towards them, in an attempt to cool them down.

“Do you want to order in tonight? ” Callum asked, squeezing Ben’s shoulder, before rubbing his thumb over his boyfriends bare skin.

Ben tilted his head,  resting it on Callum’s chest. He hummed in agreement. “Too hot to cook.”

Callum chuckled. “You wouldn’t be the one cooking anyway.”

“See!” Ben moved quicker now, lifting his head to face Callum. Their breaths mingled, and even though they were both boiling, neither of them cared about the close proximity. “ I’m being the perfect boyfriend, by telling you that you don’t need to cook tonight.” 

“Oh, you’re thinking of me, are you?” Callum grinned , pressing his hand to the back of Ben’s head, gently holding him in place, as he craned his neck to  press his lips to Ben’s. 

“Hmm.” Ben hummed, their lips still connected, hands pressed to Callum’s chest . “Always.” He admitted, when he pulled away,  lips plump and now wet, hand still pressed to Callum’s chest, placed just above his heart, feeling every single beat.

Callum’s hand remained attached to Ben’s head, running his fingers through his hair lazily.  “You know, I  realised something last night?”

Ben looked up from Callum’s lips to his eyes. He raised his eyebrows, questioning him silently. 

“We have no photos together.”  Callum’s hand shifted from Ben’s hair,  moving to his cheek now. 

He thought for a moment. Surely, they must have had one photo together from all the months that they’ve been together? “Are you sure?”

Callum nodded. “I  checked.” He shrugged his shoulders.  “We have no photos together. Not a single one.”

Ben smiled, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the crook of Callum’s neck, nipping at the skin slightly. “Does that mean you want one?” He joked.

“Yeah.” Callum breathed out.

“I was kidding.” Ben grinned, lips still connected to Callum’s neck, not wanting to move. 

The air was stuffy, and yet  Ben felt a cold chill run down his spine when  Callum spoke again, his voice low and dark and deep. “I’m not.”  He admitted.  “I don’t want to look back in a few years time and regret that we didn’t take photos . We’ll always have our memories,  but it would be nice to have photos to match them.”

Ben smiled,  pressing his thumb to Callum’s bottom lip, dragging it down gently, before changing his thumb to his lips and slowly moving them to the beat of his own heart. The room was suddenly silent, the t elevis i on  playing music now long forgotten, the screams of children playing football outside  seemingly  nonexistent. It was just them. Peaceful.

“Soft.” Ben whispered when he managed to pull away from Callum.  He reached behind Callum, and grabbed his boyfriends phone. “Go on then.”

“Yeah?” Callum asked. 

Ben  rolled his eyes. “ Before I change my mind.” 

Callum grinned and held his phone up, finding the camera app . He put his arm around Ben and smiled at the camera, a beaming grin and Ben pulled a funny face,  sticking his tongue out and making himself go cross eyed. Callum snapped the photo regardless. Ben thought that was it then. He had one photo, and he couldn’t complain about that. So he pressed his nose to Callum ’s cheek, staring up at him through his eyelashes , ready to lean into another kiss.  The smile on Callum’s face never faded, and Ben heard the click of the camera once more .

** t ** ** wo **

Neither of them wanted to move. Outside, it was dark and cold and rainy.  Whatever little s ummer that the country experienced, was well and truly over, and it was miserable. Callum had attempted to climb out of bed, but had gotten straight back in, dragged back in by Ben and his warmth .

“I’m not moving today.” Ben commented, cuddling into Callum’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his hand on his bare chest. 

Callum smiled, and inter t wined his fingers with Ben’s.  “ You don’t have to.” He picked up their connected  hands and pressed a kiss to Ben’s knuckles.

“Good.” He moved even  closer; their legs linked together. “You gonna turn around?” 

Callum hummed, and twisted his body, facing Ben now.  “That better?” Callum  teased . His hair flopped in front of his eyes, completely overgrown. 

“Much.” Ben commented. He broke a hand free from the confines of their bed, and nudged Callum’s hair, pushing it back so Ben could see more of his face.

They stayed like that all morning, wrapped up within one another, in ignorant bliss as they forgot about the world around them. It was lazy, but glorious, so neither of them really cared that much. Normally, on days off, Callum would wake up early to go for a jog , and then would come back and see Ben still in bed, so this was a far cry from the normal days off. It was a lot more peaceful, and slow, and they hadn’t experienced anything like this for a long time. Ben had his hands in Callum’s hair, threading his fingers through the strands, watching as they curled up underneath his touch, flicking out in short spurts next to his ears. Callum had his eyes closed, not asleep, just relaxed. It was rare for them to have a moment like this, so he wasn’t ashamed to enjoy it. His hands rested on Ben’s waist, their legs interlocked as they curled up together to avoid the cold of outside.  Ben shifted slightly, so as to not interrupt Callum , and pressed a soft kiss to his lips , waiting there for just a moment. Callum smiled, not opening his eyes, and deepened the kiss, running his fingers up and down Ben’s waist as they shared the moment, together. 

Later, when the kiss was over and their lips were plump and red, Ben pulled back, untangling his legs from Callum’s.

“Where ’ re you going?” Callum asked, holding his arm out to try and grab Ben. It wasn’t like him to be needy,  but something within him was telling him that he couldn’t b ear to be apart from his boyfriend for even a short period of time. 

Ben held his hand, running a thumb over his knuckles, as he kne e led h alf off of the bed. “Need the toilet.” He confessed. “Do you want a cup of tea making?”

Callum smiled up at Ben. “You’re the best.” He said, dropping his hand onto the mattress, watching as it bounced back up, before he tucked it away under the sheets .

It was barely five minutes later, when Ben reappeared with some toast and two cups of tea. He placed them down on the bedside tables, and giggled – yes, giggled – when he saw Callum. 

“ You look so cute.” He chuckled, and grabbed his phone quickly, before Callum moved . He needed a photo of this, just to remember the moment in its entirety, so he quickly snapped it  up. 

Callum opened one eye, watching Ben. “What?” he asked, still not moving. He had built a cocoon around himself, the white sheets and  the pale purple blanket they had, completely covering him. It was draped around his head, and bundled up just beneath his  chin. His hair had flopped in front of his eyes again, and the warmth of the bed had forced him to succumb to  a pink flush spread across his cheeks. 

“You look cute.” Ben repeated, leaning down, and kissing Callum’s forehead.

Callum raised an eyebrow. “Did you just take a photo of me?” he asked.

Ben grinned. “Toast?” he asked, holding the plate out in front of Callum. 

And if the photo  later became his lock screen, Callum couldn’t really complain.

** three **

“No daddy you need to wear  the tiara!” Lexi shouted, picking up the plastic headwear that Ben had just dropped on the floor. “Cal, tell him!”

They had been playing peacefully all day, sat on the floor cross legged as they played Mario Kart, but then Lexi decided that she wanted to play dress up, and neither of them were going to stop her.  Even if that did mean they ended up looking like clowns with shoddily applied glittery make up/

Ben turned and faced Callum, eyebrows furrowed in a glare. 

Callum knows he’ll live to regret it, but he smirked. “Lexi’s right babe, you can’t be a proper beautiful princess without a tiara.” He winked as Lexi squealed, placing the tiara  back onto her dad’s head. 

“Don’t forget darling,  Callum wants to dress up too.” Ben smiled, hearing  Callum choke on his water in shock. 

“Do you Cal?” she asked. “Really? I’ll do your make up next! Then you and daddy can be beautiful princesses’ together!”

She jumped up and down, searching in her big dress up box, the one that  Callum and Ben h ad bought for her, so it can stay at their flat for when she came over. Things went  flying out of it, children ’ s heeled shoes clattering on the floor, dresses and wigs dangling  precariously over the edges of the pink and purple box. Within seconds, she had lit up, her hand raised  high above her head in complete and utter elation, and clasped in her hand, a third princess tiara. 

Ben snorted out a laugh, his shoulders bopping up and down as he tried his best to contain his laughter. 

“I think,”  Callum started, leaving his glass of water on the kitchen side. He walked over, and sat beside Ben on the floor, his long limbs now stretched out in front of him. “That mummy wants a picture of you and your dad.”

Ben nudged him. “You take a photo of me like this and any privileges you think you have, will be gone like that.” He clicked his fingers together .

“I can live with that.” He grinned, face close to Ben’s. “Lex, do you want a photo with your dad?”

“Yes!” She beamed as she leaped onto his lap, taking the wind out of Ben for just a second. 

Callum pulled out his phone, and snapped a photo of Ben and Lexi, the little girl in a glittery purple dress, bright red lipstick all over her mouth and chin, and a tiara. Ben, on the other hand, had red lips and equally as red cheeks, matched with blue eyeshadow that looked as if it had been scraped around his eyes, and to top it off, a tiara placed atop his head. Lexi grinned towards the camera, lipstick staining her teeth, whilst Ben forced out a smile, though it wasn’t as fake as he hoped it would be, because regardless of the situation, he was elated to be with two of his  favourite people.

** \+ one **

Music and joyous laughter swirled around them, but it was as though Ben and  Callum were the only two people left on earth. They were in the Vic, floral  arrangements filled with white and gold and blue places all around th em. The chalkboard in the corner, right at the back, read  Mr and  Mr Highway -Mitchell in swirly calligraphy. People raised their glasses up, cheering each other, as kids made their way onto the impromptu dance floor , teenagers sat with their families, hands sneakily getting closer and closer to the forgotten about alcohol on the tables. 

Ben had his arms wrapped around  Callum’s body, his head buried in his neck, b oth of them just breathing each other in. Slow music has only just begun to play out of the speakers, yet they had been like this for a while now, just taking a moment to b reathe and relax in the hectic day they became husbands.

“You okay?”  Callum asked, hand rising and falling against the material on Ben’s back, comforting him. 

Ben pulled away from his space in the crook of  Callum’s neck, a genuine smile spread across his face, one that hadn’t faded from the moment he had woken up. 

“More than.” He leaned forward and caught  Callum’s lips in an embrace. Cheers and whistled erupted around them, and it just enticed them to carry on,  both of them swaying to the music as they shared the moment, together. 

A flash splayed across their faces, visible through closed eyes, and  Callum pulled away, resting his forehead on Ben’s.

“I love you, husband.” He admitted, voice low. He didn’t care if people heard him, how could he? It was their wedding day, after all. But this, this moment was just for them. That was just for Ben to hear.

Ben grinned even wider. “I love you too, husband.” 

A secondary flash appeared, but neither of them moved. Their hands were still pressed to one another’s backs, their foreheads pushed together, eyes locked. 

It wasn’t until two weeks after their wedding that they saw those photos, and they quickly became their  favourites of the day. It was just the two of them, a look of nothing but love and adoration shared in a memory that the two of them would ke ep forever.


End file.
